Rings and Things
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Tron realizes that the wedding rings he's kept with him for twenty-eight years under the Dark Curse have an owner, and it's time to give them back to Yori. Shameless TronxYori. Sidefic to People Like Us.


**XXX**

* * *

 **Rings and Things**

* * *

 **Summary** : Tron realizes that the wedding rings he's kept with him for twenty-eight years under the Dark Curse have an owner, and it's time to give them back to Yori. Shameless TronxYori. Sidefic to People Like Us.

 **Genre** : General/Romance

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Fluffy romance ahead.

 **[A/N:]** Tron/Yori is my OTP for the Tron fandom. I'm happy to get to write about it! Woo hoo! On with the Breather Episode!

* * *

It was a week after Snow and Emma came back that the realization finally dawned on Trevor.

He had been getting ready for work as he had every day for going on thirty years now, when suddenly he realized that the necklace he had worn around his neck every day for twenty-eight years was still there and that he finally knew who those rings that hung on it belonged too.

It wasn't to say he hadn't known that he had been married, but the Curse had made him believe that his wife was dead, and most of his memories of her had been too painful for him to recall, or so he believed. Right up until the day the Curse had been broken and Yori had come back.

But for those twenty-eight years, every day, without fail, Tron had worn on a silver Figaro chain around his neck a diamond engagement ring and diamond wedding band, both made from sterling silver.

This morning Tron stopped and paused to consider the rings. They were Yori's, or supposed to be hers, he was sure of it. But there was some sort of etiquette that Users had for when these rings were supposed to be given out. Then a ghost of smile crossed his face. Shawn had certainly not followed tradition when he proposed to Ashley while on his break from work. Tron tucked the rings under his dark blue t-shirt, put on his leather jacket, and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat.

 **~xXx~**

"Tron, your motorcycle is parked that way. Why are we going this way?" Yori asked as Tron pulled her down the sidewalk. Work had ended for the day, and yori had expected to be going home when Tron had suddenly started pulling her the other way.

"Just …trust me, okay?" He asked. So she followed him until they were almost to the pier, close enough that the ocean could be heard, but not close enough that they could actually see it.

"The view of the cannery is nice." Yori commented dryly.

Tron flashed a grin, fiddling with the chain around his neck. He got it off, and slid something that she couldn't see off of the chain. Then he got on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Yori asked. "Not that I'm complaining about a man kneeling in front of me, but still."

Tron looked sheepish. "I … don't know. I always heard that when proposing to a woman a man should kneel, but I guess that since we've been bundled for so long already I'm not proposing, but…" He reached out and took her hand, and slipped the rings on her finger.

Yori gasped. "Tron. Where did you get these?"

"I've had them the whole time the curse was in effect." The Security Program said as he got back to his feet. "If you don't like them, I'll see if the jeweler will let me trade them in for some that you do like."

"Tron!" She jumped towards him, and he caught her, lifted her off her feet and twirled her around before setting her back down. Yori threw her arms around his neck. "I love them."

Tron kissed her for a long moment. "I'm really glad."

 **~xXx~**

The next morning, as Tron was getting dressed, he came upon the silver chain again. I wonder what to do with this. He wondered as he picked it up.

The door to the master bath opened and Yori stepped into the room, dressed, and toweling her blonde hair dry. "Tron?" She asked. "What are you looking at?"

He held the chain out to her. "Do you have any use for this? I don't know what to do with it."

Yori looked at the chain. "You wore the rings you gave me on this, didn't you?"

"I did." Tron admitted. "And it feels strange not to have it on, but I don't need it anymore."

"I can see what I can do with it." Yori told him.

When they got to work later that morning, Snow took the first opportunity to sneak into the dispatcher's office. "Alright. I have got to see the rings you're wearing. Where did they come from?"

Yori proudly held out her hand to show the rings off. "Tron gave them to me."

"They're beautiful!" Snow said. "So you two have been together for a long time before the Curse, right?"

"We were bundled back in Encom Servers and on the Grid."

"Is bundled like married?" Snow asked.

"I think so." Yori replied. That had certainly been the impression that she had gotten from Jefferson.

"Did you get him a ring?" Snow pressed.

"No, I haven't." Yori said. "Is that how things are done here? He gives me these rings and I give him one?"

"Look." Snow took Yori's hand and held it so that the rings were visible. "The one on top with the larger stone is an engagement ring. It's what a man gives to a woman who he intends to marry. It's kind of like a promise between them that they're going to get married. The other ring is a wedding band. That's what the woman gets at the time of the wedding to show that she is married. Rings for men don't generally have stones in them, but men get wedding bands too. Sometimes they get engagement rings, but their rings look different, and I haven't met many men who actually wear engagement rings. Charming won't."

"Tron mentioned something yesterday about the jeweler trading in these rings if I didn't like them. I wonder if I could get a ring for him there."

Snow smiled. "I'm sure you could. Listen, I just had a great idea. Let's throw a party! You and Trevor can renew your vows or whatever you do where you're from and we can celebrate the occasion! I'm sure Ruby and Granny will help us get a cake and everything!"

"Okay. I'll see what the jeweler tells me about the ring first, though." Yori said. Then the line rang, and she answered it as Snow waved goodbye and slipped out of the dispatcher's office.

 **~xXx~**

During lunch, Yori went up the road to the jeweler's shop. She entered a small room, with one glass case of jewelry in the middle of it and more jewelry in the counter case which had a cash register sitting on top of it. A curtained doorway was behind the counter and after a moment, the curtain moved and a brunette entered the room. "Can I help you?"

"Are you the jeweler?" Yori asked.

"Yes. I'm Renee Anura, and I own this store." Renee said. "Well, my name was Rose, but, that was before the Curse. How can I help you?"

"I need a wedding band for my husband." Yori said. She had been thinking about the ring that morning while working. "I need it to be silver, like my wedding rings." Somehow, she didn't think Tron would like gold.

"A sterling silver wedding band for a man? Easy enough." Renee said. She ducked down behind the counter for a moment, and returned with a tray of wedding bands in sterling silver. "Do you know the size you need?"

"I can guess. I managed to get my husband to take off one of his gloves this morning." Yori said. Together the two women sorted through the bands until they finally settled on one.

"And do you make jewelry?" Yori asked.

"Of course." Renee said.

"Can you make me a pendant to fit on this chain?" Yori pulled the sterling silver chain out of her pocket and set it on the counter.

Renee looked at it for a moment. "You can put whatever you want on this chain. You don't need anything special. Do you have something in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Yori said.

 **~xXx~**

Saturday morning, the day that Yori and Snow had settled on with their respective other halves for the party, dawned bright and clear. Tron had been banished that morning to the Charming's apartment.

"You can't see the bride before the wedding." Snow had instructed as she and Emma had come into the house, down the long hallway that led to the kitchen where Yori and Tron were having coffee.

"You realize we've been bundled for thousands of cycles now, right?" Tron asked, faux resignation in his voice. But he took his dress clothes and left with Charming and Henry anyway.

"Alright." Snow said, looking around the kitchen. "We're going to need another pot of coffee."

Emma started rifling through the cabinets, looking for coffee and filters.

"Second one on the right while you're facing the sink." Yori called, before looking at Snow. "I can't believe you tossed my counterpart out of his own house."

"Well, he can't see you until the wedding. Ruby and Granny are going to get all the food out to the park for us so we don't have to worry about that." Snow said. "So let's get you dressed!"

Earlier in the week, Yori had been taken shopping by Snow, Ruby, and Emma. "I don't want to buy anything expensive." Yori had protested.

"What you should do is buy something that looks nice but that you can wear again." Ruby suggested. In the end, they had found a mid-thigh white halter top dress, with wide straps, which had a faint shimmer of pink in it. Combined with black leggings and ankle boots, Ruby and Snow had pronounced the outfit perfect, while Emma agreed with Yori that it was modern enough. And that had been the outfit that Yori ended up buying.

At ten o'clock the women set out for the park, using Emma's car to get there.

"Because all three of us won't fit on the motorcycle and that vehicle would make everything we just did a moot point." Emma noted.

The group that had gathered at the park was small. Granny and Ruby were there, along with Jefferson and Grace, and Henry. Near the front of the group, Charming and Tron were waiting. Tron was wearing a black suit with a cobalt-blue dress shirt under his suit jacket. His blue and white tie was held in place by a silver tie chain. His black motorcycle boots, his regular footwear of choice, were gone and instead he was wearing black dress shoes.

Jefferson stepped up and offered his arm to Yori, as Grace handed her a skinny handful of daisies. The she stepped out of the way, and Yori and Jefferson walked forward to wear Tron and Charming were waiting. Once there, Jefferson let Yori go and went to stand with his daughter.

David cleared his throat, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the renewal or the vows of Trevor and Yori." The two programs met eyes for a moment and tried not to smile.

"Do you, Trevor, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to renew your dedication to her in the presence of these witnesses, and pledge yourself to no other but here?" David asked.

"I do," Tron replied.

"Do you, Yori, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to renew your dedication to him in the presence of these witnesses, and pledge yourself to no other but him?" David asked.

"I do." Yori said.

"Do we have the rings?" David asked. Henry stepped forward to hand Tron the wedding rings for Yori, which he slid onto her hand again, and Grace stepped forward with the wedding band for Tron, which Yori slipped onto his hand.

"By the power vested in me as …royalty…I pronounce you man and wife again. You may kiss the bride." David said.

Tron kissed Yori to the scattered applause of the witnesses.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ward, ladies and gentlemen!" David announced.

"Now let's cut a cake!" Ruby exclaimed, the group made their way to the picnic tables.

 **~xXx~**

"I can't remember the last time I was this tired." Tron said as he collapsed on the bed in the master bedroom.

"Me either." Yori admitted, kicking off her high heels into a corner of the room. "But it was a lot of fun." Then she joined him on the bed. "You look good in a suit. Too bad you don't wear them more often."

"In my line of work I don't really need to wear one." Tron said, fingering the strap of her dress. "I love your new dress."

"Thank you," She said, pleased. Yori reached over to her nightstand and pulled something out of a drawer, then straddled the still-prone security program. "I have something for you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Not yet. Purple-lining your circuits comes later." Yori said with a knowing grin. Then she held out the necklace. "You said it felt strange not to wear the necklace anymore, so maybe you'd like to wear this."

It was the same chain as before, but there was a pendant on it now. The pendant was about the size of a quarter, and circular. A blue circle of enamel ran near the edge of it, in the center was Tron's tetramino identifier, also enameled in blue. He turned it over, and on the back was engraved _JA-307020_.

"This is amazing. How did you do this?" Tron asked, looking from the pendant back to Yori.

"Oh, I asked the jeweler. She was a lot of help." Yori said, taking the necklace back form him and clasping it around his neck.

"I love it." Tron told her. "And I love you."

And then they kissed, for a long time.

* * *

 **[A/N:]** This little sidefic has been stuck in my head for a long time now, and I'm glad to finally be rid of it. Also, TronxYori yay!

So, Renee is the closest I'll probably ever get to a author cameo in here. If I ever get a bit part on OUAT, I want to be Renee the jeweler in Storybrooke who is also the heroine of the story Diamonds and Toads, so she's the princess who had flowers and gemstones fall from her mouth whenever she talked. Hence why she's the jeweler. Her last name, Anura, is a reference to toads.

Tron's backstory under the curse is actually pretty terrible. He spent those twenty-eight years thinking that Yori was dead. So the rings he had as a memento of her, even though he couldn't really remember her very much until the Curse was broken. Charming's vows were a little different, but I figured he would do that first because this isn't actually a wedding and second, vows are probably different in the Enchanted Forest.

I think that's everything I was supposed to mention. Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
